


Why Marinette Will Never Reveal Her Identity

by musicaltvbooks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, I Hated Writing This, I got this idea like 2 days ago, and i had to write it so, like soul-wrenching angst, my poor bby Mari, oh and also a kind of bittersweet ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltvbooks/pseuds/musicaltvbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's identity is revealed. </p>
<p>There's some cheating (like rly bad) mentions in the second paragraph, so you can completely skip it if you want to, you won't really be missing out on much because it's not that relevant to the plot.</p>
<p>Also there's a lot of insults. Like, a lot. So, if you're triggered by that or something, it'd be best to just not read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Marinette Will Never Reveal Her Identity

It was raining. How perfect. Not only is this akuma keeping Marinette from completing her most recent fashion project, but it just _had_ to attack on a night when it was pouring. It was also spider themed. Needless to say, Marinette was not happy. As the fricking icing on the cake, both Chat and her had used their "special attacks" and only had minutes left and were left trapped in a room blocked by an impenetrable object that the akuma had so graciously left.

The akuma, who had identified herself as "Black Widow", went to go get revenge on her husband. Apparently, the husband had had sex with her, then announced that he was cheating on her right after, and also saying "And I'm glad I'm cheating, because she's much more experienced than you." 

"Sooooooo," Chat began to say "what now M'lady?"

"I don't know Chat." Ladybug replied wearily. "We've both used our powers, we're about to detransform, and we're trapped here. Only question is, why did the akuma leave us behind instead of taking our Miraculouses?"

"Oh that's easy" Chat Noir said nonchalantly "The akuma left us here so we could have this conversation and to further the plot without it seeming like we can teleport or having us in a completely improbable situation."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Ladybug said after a moment of consideration. She opened her mouth to say something else when she noticed that Chat no longer had any paws left on his ring, signaling that his transformation should have ended. It seemed that Chat noticed at the same time she did. 

"Huh. That's new." He said while looking at his ring. Then he looked up at her "Maybe the same will happen with you?"

"Yeah. Maybe." Of course it would. She was good luck incarnate. If Chat Noir, the _literal_ embodiment of bad luck could somehow keep his transformation for longer than the five minutes, then she surely could.

Then she heard her earrings beep frantically and her heart stopped. No, not now, not with Chat right in front of me, she thought. Not when there was every possibility that he would hate her. She opened her mouth to ask Chat to turn around, but before she got the chance to, she was engulfed in a bright pink light and left sitting in front of Chat in her civilian form. She was frozen, trying to think of something to say, something to make this situation seem lighter. But she couldn't, and so she sat, frozen in terror that her partner, her best friend would reject her.

And reject her he did. His expression, formerly mild curiosity and surprise, quickly morphed into one of absolute hatred and disdain. 

"So _you're_ Ladybug." He spat out "I can't believe that someone as clumsy and worthless as _you_ could _possibly_ be Ladybug."

Suddenly, Alya was standing in front of her with a sneer on her face. 

" _You're_ Ladybug? No possible way. Ladybug is honest, and graceful. Definitely _nothing_ like you. You're a liar."

Then she was surrounded by everyone in her class, and they were all shouting insults.

"LIAR"

"I knew I was right in not liking Ladybug."

"How can I ever like Ladybug after seeing that she's _this_ loser."

Even Adrien joined in. That was what hurt her the most. So she ran. She ran out, with cries of "liar" and "worthless" echoing after her. She ran to her house, and ran into her parents.

"Oh look dear, Marinette's home." Her mother spoke, gazing at her husband. Marinette nearly burst into tears because of how relieved she was to be home. Then her mother spoke again. "Too bad we can't have her here anymore. I mean look at her. She's pathetic. And to think that she's Ladybug. What an insult to Paris."

Then she was back in a dark room, tied to a chair with everyone she loved, and even some she didn't, hurling insults at her. Then, she saw her Kwami come towards her.

"Tikki! I-" She began.

"No Marinette." Her Kwami said coldly. "Everyone knows who you are now. You can no longer be Ladybug." With that, Tikki took the earrings that allowed her to become Ladybug. "You're a failure." Tikki added as she flew away with the earrings.

 

"NO!" Marinette yelled as she quickly sat up in bed. Looking around, Marinette realized that it had all been a nightmare. Wearily she got up, knowing that there was no possible way she would be going back to sleep and that she might as well start working on her homework so that she could distract herself from the horrible nightmare.

"Marinette?" She heard Tikki ask "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Marinette said without turning around, "it was just a nightmare."

Then she looked outside her window, and saw a flash of black run across the roof, illuminated by the moon. 

"I'm sorry Chat Noir." She whispered. "I'll tell you one day. Just not anytime soon." Then she closed her curtain and went back to her homework.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. 
> 
> Kind of.


End file.
